Healing
by Marislea
Summary: "She came home late last night and he was asleep. Then he woke her. And now she was here. " Kate Beckett is injured on the job and Castle takes care of her. Takes place at the end of season five, when they are a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Had some things in mind and wrote them down. I'm not completely finished writing (almost) and I don't think it will be more than 5 chapters long.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Healing<strong>

**Chapter 1 **

Laying on the hard ground, back pressed into the cold stone she concentrated on breathing. Her eyelids getting heavy, drawing to a shut. A giant stone pressing onto her head. A rope tightening around her chest, making breathing harder.

Slowly reaching her left hand up to loosen the rope her fingers came in contact with nothing. There was no rope around her chest, no stone on her head – nothing.

But there was not nothing. She felt something warm on her face. Thick liquid dropping out of her nose, running down the nape between her cheeks and her lips. A small amount coming to an rest on the corner of her mouth.

The liquid had a bitter iron-like taste on her tongue. Blood.

_Blood. _Blood wasn't a good sign. It was far from good. What had happened to her? Why was she lying on the ground, bleeding?

She was getting really tired. All she wanted was to finally sleep.

_No, stay awake, _she thought, praying her eyes open. She was going to be okay, she was still here. The noises around her mixing together into a big turmoil. Screaming, people running around, sirens. _Sirens. _That was a good sign, right? There was help.

She wanted to move her head; watch what was happening around her. But her head was pounding, her neck not moving.

What happened? She woke up this morning. Rick woke her up this morning. They hadn't seen each other in a few days. He woke her pressing kisses to her bare shoulder, running his fingers under her tank top. She came home late last night and he was asleep. Then he woke her. She was mad because she had one more hour to sleep. He promised to make it up to her. And now she was here. How?

The pain.

"Beckett!" someone shouted and she tried to figure out who it was. Whose steps walked towards her and who was it kneeling beside her now?

A warm hand on her shoulder, not squeezing. Just holding.

She was exhausted.

"Beckett. It's gonna be okay," Esposito. It was Esposito. Then she saw his face. Hovering above her, concerned wrinkles forming on his forehead. She opened her mouth; wanted to say something, anything but he just shook his head, "Don't talk. The ambulance will be here soon. Just stay awake."

The breathed out a sound, something that should sound like, "Okay," not knowing if he understood.

Her mind was running in circles, her body aching. She wanted to take a deep breath but there wasn't enough air.

Castle. Where was he? Last thing she remembered was sharing a bed with him. Where was he now. He wasn't hurt, was he? He couldn't be.

"Castle," she breathed heavily, "where-," not enough oxygen in her lungs to form a proper sentence.

"Book signing. Remember? He's at a book signing. I'll call him, Kate, as soon as the ambulance is here," he explained. He was talking slowly and the use of her first name started to scare her.

Book signing? Which book signing?

Right, right. The book signing. She was working a case, he was signing books. That's why they hadn't seen each other in four days. Last night she went to his place instead of hers. This morning they finally had an hour to themselves. And then she went to work.

A case.

They must have caught a case and something happened. Something must have went wrong.

Sirens. There were loud sirens, coming to a sharp stop next to them. Doors slamming, people running. Then there were hands on her. A person asked her questions but everything around her was a chaos. She couldn't concentrate.

She just wanted to be in her – his – bed again, feeling his hands on her skin, making her forget the pain.

Damn, she was tired.

/

He was exhausted. Four days in a row he sat in different book stores all around the city reading and signing his new book.

His hand was heavy and he swore all the smiles made his cheeks sore. But he was home now and that had been the last signing at the moment. He had to go on a national book tour next month but he was not thinking about that, yet.

All he wanted tonight was cook some dinner and hope that Beckett would come home early. It would still take a few more hours but he just hoped she didn't catch a case. This morning was the first time in four days that he had seen his girlfriend. He simply needed to spend time with her.

He was startled when his phone rang and even more when he checked the caller's ID.

_Javier Esposito. _

Popping another piece of the chocolate cake Alexis made into his mouth he answered, "Esposito my friend. Can't handle a case without me, huh?"

"Hey Castle," he said and his usual cockiness was no where to be found in his voice. But what could he hear? Was that concern and maybe... fear?

"What's wrong?" he asked, swallowing the cake. He did not have a good feeling about his. Not at all.

"Something happened," the voice on the other end said slowly.

Something... what?

Kate, no. It must have been Kate. It couldn't be Kate. Why would he call him otherwise?

Alexis was in class. She sent him a text just five minutes ago. And his mother, his mother was in her room, practicing lines.

It had to be Kate.

"Where is she?" he asked, already pacing the room, grabbing his keys from the counter.

Images flashing into his head. Images of something that happened almost two years ago. And then he saw her again; laying on the floor, blood running out of her body. Life running out of her body. But this time it was different, he wasn't there. He couldn't save her.

He needed air in his lungs but he couldn't breathe.

"On her way to the hospital," Esposito finally answered.

Hospital.

On her way to the hospital. That was good. That meant she was still... there.

"What... what happened?" he stuttered, "Has. Has she been shot?" he felt the tears forming in his eyes.

"No, no. It was a car accident. Listen Castle, you need to calm down. She's gonna be alright. She's tough," he tried to soothe him but all he could think about was Kate being hurt, afraid and alone.

"Don't tell me something you can't promise," he exclaimed, suddenly angry. But not with the man on the other line, with himself. He should have been there.

He was already out of the door, pressing the button on the elevator nervously before he decided to take the stairs. Running he hang up the phone; not interested in any reassuring words.

/

Running down the corridors he just needed to get to her, see her chest rising up and down as she breathes, hazel eyes telling him that she was fine.

Reaching the waiting area he saw them; Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. They were talking in silence but when he entered the room they all looked at him. Starring in between their faces he waited for answers. Something. Anything.

It was Lanie who spoke up first. Her eyes were red like she had been crying but she was calm as she talked to him, "They're running tests right now. But she didn't lose consciousness which is a really good."

Nodding he tried to let her words sink in. She didn't say anything about surgery or phrases like, 'they do everything in their power'.

That must be good, right?

"What happened?" was all he managed to say as he slumped down in the chair next to Esposito, head falling into his hands. Just 30 minutes ago he was happily at home, excited to spend the evening with her.

"She was hit by a car," Ryan said, shaking his head like he couldn't believe it himself.

Hit by a car, "How?" he asked breathing out.

"We were going after a lead. Trying to hunt down a suspect. Beckett followed him in an alley. Seems like that asshole got a partner. He came out of nowhere," Esposito explained.

That couldn't be true. God no, that couldn't be true.

Shaking his own head he tried to work through the confusion. A hand pressed onto his shoulder.

"She could talk and was awake. She will be fine," Esposito insisted.

He nodded slowly. He had to believe that she was going to be fine. Or else he was going crazy waiting. He couldn't stand this uncertainty again. Not again. Not after last time.

What if-

No, he wouldn't go there this time. Couldn't go there.

But what if this time he'd really lose her? He was starting to feel sick.

"Jim," he suddenly said. He hadn't thought about Kate's father at all since he got the call. He needed to know.

If it was Alexis, he would want to be there. He needed to call him. How could he survive that again? He lost his wife already, his daughter almost.

"I called him," Lanie answered interrupting his thoughts, "he said he'd come as fast as he can. Should be here soon."

He nodded, processing the information. Guilt shot through him at the thought that he was glad that he wasn't the one who had to call Jim Beckett. He should have been the one.

"Detective Beckett?" a middle aged man asked into the room and the four people stood up. With a slight smile on his face he walked in their direction.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Anderson," he said, his gaze wandering over each of their faces before he continued, "Well, Detective Beckett was really, really lucky."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Really lucky. That must mean something. He wouldn't say that if she was in a critical condition, would he?

"She suffered a minor concussion and that's explains the confusion you mentioned earlier," his eyes lingered on Esposito for a second before continuing, "We did a CT and MRI and neither showed signs of a severe brain injury. She has a sprained neck though and has to wear a collar for a while to prevent her from further injury. Gladly her spinal cord stayed uninjured. Otherwise she has two broken ribs and will get some nasty bruises on her hip and torso. Also her back might hurt for a few weeks, due to the hard impact and the neck injury. But with physical therapy there shouldn't be any lasting damage at all. Again, she was really lucky."

They continued starring at him, all waiting for the _but_. It never came. Slowly they seemed to realize that Kate was fine, or was going to be fine. Sounds of relieve escaping them. Lanie hugged Esposito and Ryan clapped his back.

And he knew; they all where thinking back to Montgomery's funeral. They all thought about the sniper. It was all to familiar to push that memory aside.

"If you want to, you can see her," Dr. Anderson said then.

"I need to call Jim," Rick muttered. He wanted to see her, badly. But as a father he knew that every second of worry was killing him a little more.

"I will," Lanie said, "You go and see your girl. We're checking with her later," he smiled gratefully at her before he followed the doctor to her room.

"You're her... husband?" he asked on the way.

"Yes, I mean, boyfriend," he confirmed wishing the doctor would just walk a little faster. He needed to see her to believe that she was okay.

"I'd like her to stay at least 48 hours for observation and she probably needs some help when she's released," he explained watching him questioningly.

"Of course, that won't be a problem," he answered. Of course it would be a problem. Trying to help Katherine Beckett was going to be more than a problem. That maddening stubbornness of her was driving him crazy sometimes.

"Here you go," the doctor said, pointing at the door to his left.

"Thank you," giving Rick a short nod he turned around, walking back down the corridor.

Rick stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath. Just seconds ago he couldn't wait to see her but right now he was afraid what he would find inside. He knew that she was going to be fine but a small voice inside his head told him that everything was just a lie. That she was far from fine. That she was in some other room, cold, lifeless.

His knuckles hit the door for a short knock before he slowly opened the door.

There she was; lying in the bed. She was pale, but she was awake, watching him enter. Her lips pulling up into the tiniest smile.

His former restraint gone, he took three large steps into the room until he reached the bed. Dragging the chair closer he sat down, taking her right hand into his at the same time. Pressing his lips to the back of her hand he closed his eyes, inhaling her scent, feeling the warmth of her skin.

"How are you feeling?" he asked turning his head to the side so he could look at her. He remembered the last time he visited her in a hospital.

Her eyes weren't as bright as in the morning, her hair in a messy bun. He wondered if a nurse did this, so her hair wasn't in the way as she was checked out.

"Like I've been hit by a car," she said. Her voice quiet and exhausted. He closed his eyes in return. Usually he would have laughed at such a joke – even made it himself – but right now it just didn't feel right.

"Too soon?" she asked, slender fingers brushing over his cheek.

"Too soon," he answered. Leaning forward he pressed his mouth to her temple. "God, I was so scared."

"I'm fine," she tried to assure him. Shouldn't he be the one there for her? But he still couldn't shake that feeling off he had since he got the call.

"And how are you really?" he mumbled.

He saw her biting down on her lower lip before answering, "My whole body is aching, my head is killing me. But I got pain killers and I'm fine. The nurse said I was really lucky."

"You were," he said, pressing another kiss to her temple, letting his lips linger for a moment longer this time. Everyone kept repeating how lucky she was, he wondered just how much.

A knock on the door interrupted them. A concerned looking Jim Beckett entered the door. A bouquet in his hands. He must have stopped to get her flowers after he heard that she was going to be okay.

"Katie," he said.

"Hey Dad," she mumbled.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rick said. Getting up he pressed a last kiss to her head before he released her hand. "I'll be back."

"Go home, you must be tired-," she started but he just shook his head, touching her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't be ridicules, I'm not going anywhere until I'm dragged out of here," he explained.

She just smiled at him.

On his way out he pressed a hand to Jim's shoulder, the older man giving him a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Wow guys, thank you! Your feedback on the first chapter was remarkable. I hope I won't disappoint you with this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A firm knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Without giving her the chance to answer her visitor entered the room. But it wasn't a person she saw coming in.

The first thing she saw was a giant teddy bear; at least half her size and pink. To say that it was ugly and exceptionally cheesy was a huge understatement. And then the balloons; the bear had several neon colored balloons tied around what should be it's paw. Three in total. Each with a different message.

_'Get Well Soon', 'We Love You Beary Much'_ and '_Hospitals Suck'_ they said_._

A broad arm slung around the plush belly of the teddy bear. Moving it slowly to the side she could see her visitor. A big smile plastered his face. The excitement radiating from him seemed more like he was going to spend the day at an amusement park and not pick her up from the hospital.

Despite all this cheesiness and neon colors this was more than just adorable. Thinking about this clearly, she wouldn't have expected anything less of him. Always the child. Never letting the chance go to pull something big; outdo himself and completely exaggerate.

Not wanting her face to break out in a smile she bit down on her lower lip.

"Someone is getting home today," he sang cheerfully sitting the bear down on the food of the bed. She lay on top of the covers; the nurse helped her dress this morning. It was just before lunch and she couldn't wait to get out of here.

The head of the bed had been turned up and she was in a sitting position. She had spend two nights in the hospital and she felt already a lot better. Every move was still really painful and she tried not to move at all; but thanks to the painkillers and a lot of rest at least her head was was better and she could finally start thinking clearly again.

Leaning over he pressed his lips to her temple, before sitting down at her waist. And like so many times before she found herself not being able to take her eyes off of him. Wondering how a private and hard-to-get-to-know person like her deserved the love of someone like him. They knew each over for five years, being together for almost one and still she couldn't stop the butterflies in the pit of her stomach and the want to just crawl under the blankets with him.

Yes, she was happy to go home today. _Home. _Or more like his place. Which was like home. Not only because she spent almost all her time there but because he was there. He was home.

"Uhm. Who is that?" she asked pointing to the bear. Was it possible that his smile just grew bigger?

"That, Beckett, is Mr. Stuffles; he's a stuffed animal you know," he explained.

"Mister?" she asked her mouth open, "You did realize that he's pink, right?"

"He's metro-sexual," he stated matter-of-factly and she couldn't hide the chuckle any longer. Bad move, she thought as pain shot through her body. Broken ribs really were no fun.

"And nice messages. I like the _Hospitals Suck_ the most," reaching for his hand, she kissed his fingers, folding both their hands in her lap afterward.

"That's actually a funny story," he laughed, "I was running some. Uhm. Errands this morning with Alexis and Mother and I just wanted to pick out the lame _Get Well Soon_, but Alexis said the _Hospitals Suck_ would be so much better and we already had the bear and Mother then found the other one and we couldn't decide and then we just chose to get them all."

"That's so nice," she said, "And you know I love you all beary much, too," she laughed painfully, pressing a hand onto her side, but was actually fighting with her emotions. She was glad he didn't call her on either; the hand against her ribs or the burning in her eyes. Within those last 48 hours she again realized how much his small family had become hers over the past years.

Two days ago – after the accident – Castle drove over to her apartment to pick up some clothes and toiletries for her. To her surprise he came back with Martha. In her words she had gotten a call from her frantic son standing in front of her dresser not knowing what a woman needed for a two night stay at a hospital.

And then yesterday. In between classes Alexis brought her coffee. What was it with the Castle's and bringing her coffee? They chatted some time even thought Kate was tried but she was just glad she and the young woman were getting along.

For a while she was afraid that Alexis didn't accept her on her fathers side. But two months ago after Alexis abduction their relationship shifted. She didn't know what it was that made a difference; she was just glad that is was that way.

"You want to get out of here?" his voice hopeful.

"Yes," she answered and sat up a little too eager. Closing her eyes as the pain shot through her back she tried to stifle the groan. The back was even worse than the ribs.

"You're alright?" he asked, a sudden concern in his voice, fear evident on his face. His eyebrows drawing together, his hand gently grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to steady her. Of course he wouldn't brush her pain off three times in a row.

"I'm fine," she mumbled once the pain subdued a little.

"Let's take it slow, huh?" he asked, helping her sit up.

Taking it slow sounded like a really good plan.

/

"Are you ready?" he asked excited. He held Mr. Stuffles in one arm, her duffel bag over his shoulder the keys to his loft in his free hand. Turning he watched her. Supporting herself with her flat hand on the wall, slightly crunching forward the discomfort more than clearly written all over her face. But still; with her messy side braid, the dark green loose shirt, black leggings and trainers, no make up, pale and bruised skin, she was extraordinary beautiful.

"Ready for what?" she hesitated, looking up at him. He could hear the annoyance in her voice but quickly brushed it of.

Swinging the door open he revealed what was waiting inside. The first thing you heard was, "Welcome Home!" and the first thing you saw was a big banner hanging in the living room, also saying 'Welcome Home'.

Martha and Alexis sat on the couch but were getting up now, walking in their direction. Big smiles on their faces. There were paper streamers and confetti in the whole living room. He spotted the cupcakes he made last night on the living room table. Chocolate chip with a pink icing, each decorated with motivational messages, similar to the ones on the balloons.

He watched Kate; she was starring – open mouthed – at the scene in front of her. Supporting herself on the door frame she was speechless, "What. Uhm. I was. Gone for two nights," she muttered.

"Welcome home," Castle said pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Oh Richard, let your lady get in," Martha suddenly exclaimed stepping forward. Grabbing Kate's arm she helped her through the living room.

"You want to lie down or is sitting fine?"

"Sitting is fine," Kate said and Martha helped her sit down in the cushions, "Thank you."

"What. Wow. Guys, thank you," she mumbled when she sat comfortably, and he saw the confusion clearly on her face. And the exhaustion. Maybe it was a little too much, he wondered. Considering she was hit by a car just two days ago.

Alexis handed them each a cupcake as Castle sank down on the sofa next to her. Leaning in he put his mouth close to her ear. "You're okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Tired. Just glad you didn't invite the guys."

He bit down on his lip, thankful that the the boys and Lanie had to work. They would probably come over later, he even invited Captain Gates. He just hoped that Kate got a few more hours of sleep until then.

/

She was bad company and she knew that. She felt guilty but she was tired and with each minute her head started to pound harder. That way she was glad that Alexis had to get back to class and Martha had people to see – whatever that meant.

The couch was getting uncomfortable on her back; the collar and her ribs making it hard to move.

"Castle?" he was standing in the kitchen, back turned to her, putting some of the cupcakes in the fridge. Turning around after she called him the smile was back. "I-", trailing off she tried to shake her head just to realize that it wasn't working. This was really hard. She hated asking for help. That wasn't her but she was in pain and truth be told she needed help. "I'd really like to lay down in the bed for a while."

"Of course," he abandoned what he was doing without hesitating. Helping her off the sofa the pain still shot through her. She wouldn't be able to avoid this for a while. For a while they just stood; she knew he was waiting to make sure she was okay. His arms slung around her waist, making sure not to put any pressure on her. Her own hands holding onto his biceps as she leaned in to touch her lips to his.

Opening her mouth to him she really wanted him to take her to bed, peal of her clothes piece by piece. It felt like an eternity since she felt his weight on top of her. "God, I want you so much," the words were out of her mouth before she had the chance to stop them.

They barely saw each other for a week, except for the hospital. Which didn't count.

"Me, too," his voice was a mumble as he brushed her hair out of her face. "But I'm taking you to bed right now."

"The bed is fine," she said chuckling, regretting it directly, her ribs protesting by the sudden movement of her lungs.

Raising his eyebrows he kissed her once more, "Detective Beckett, I like the way you think. But you need to rest and I'm doing my very best to take care of you."

She wanted to make another sarcastic comment about how he could take care of her but his face made her swallow her words. It was like she really looked at him for the first time today. She hadn't noticed the circles under his eyes before. He hadn't been sleeping much at all those past two days. On top of that he spent almost all the time at he hospital with her. She told him to go home, most of the time she was asleep anyway. But every time she opened her eyes he was there, watching her. Slowly she started to realize that his accident had taken as much of him as it had of her; if not more.

She hated to ask for help and she hated to be taken care of in the way she needed to be taken care of right now. And as much as she usually would protest she knew that it wasn't just about her. She needed to let him take care of her for his sake.

"Then let me take a nap. Would you lie with me for a while?"

/

He managed to get her into bed safely. She even let him tuck her in. Rolling on her uninjured side as best as possible she looked at him. Tucking one arm under his head, holding her stare, he reached for her again. He seemed not to be able to stop touching her. It's been 48 hours and he still felt the urge to make sure that she really was there. Afraid that when he closed his eyes for a second or turned around for too long she was gone.

"How are you?" she asked, lacing their fingers together.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" he didn't. He knew how much she hated that question.

"I am fine," she insisted. "I really am. I'm in pain, yes. And I hate not being able to move but seriously Castle? I know you're scared my mind goes where it went... last time. That I shut you out again. But it's different."

"How's that?"

"Well, first off all, it was a random case, a random person. And second, he didn't want to kill me. I guess he didn't care but if it had been Esposito or Ryan in that alley it wouldn't have made a difference. He just wanted to stop us from arresting his accomplice," freeing her hand from his grab she ran soft circles over his cheek, smiling reassuring.

"It feels exactly the same," he whispered.

"Rick-," she started and he could almost hear the lump in her throat, the use of his first name warning. They didn't talk about the shooting. They didn't talk about her lying on the ground, almost bleeding to death in front of him.

"Listen me out," his own lump growing bigger with each word. "I got the call and all I could think about was how this time I wasn't there. How this time I couldn't- how you couldn't be so lucky twice. How a person has a limited amount of strength and that you-," he was unable to continue. For a writer he sure as hell lacked to find the right words sometimes.

"Rick," she said again, "I am still here. I survived," pronouncing every word, starring into his eyes, "And we both know I won't promise anything that I can't keep. There is always the chance that at the end of the day I'm not coming home. But you know," her lips tucked up into a small smile, "I have a pretty fine partner who saved my life more times than I can count."

He knew she was right; she couldn't promise him anything. And he knew that from the start. But sometimes – in moments like these – reality hit him hard.

"Good for you that I counted," he flashed a smile at her, she rolled her eyes in return.

"You did not," she dared. A conversation they had over a year ago flashed back into his mind.

"Oh, I so did," moving closer he pulled the blanket higher up her body running his fingers softly over her cheek.

She rolled onto her back. Taking his hand into hers she rested her fingers into the spaces between his, letting them lay down on her stomach, "I need to sleep, and so do you."

"Yeah," he mumbled the exhaustion catching up on him. He barely slept those past two nights without her by his side. "Need to be fit. The boys, Lanie and maybe Gates are coming over later."

He heard her groaning in frustration next to him, sleepy mumbling something that sounded like, "_You can't be serious._"

He chuckled before he also closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **First of all I want to apologize for that rip/rib incident on my last chapter. I really don't know what happened there (I know that it's rib and not rip) and corrected it as soon as you told me about my mistake. Thank you for that!

Also thank you for your nice reviews, I don't know if I answered everyone privately I tried to and hope I didn't forget a comment. If I did, I'm also sorry about that.

I hope you enjoy the third chapter. There is at least one more following after this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

"They will be here in about two hours," Castle exclaimed as he checked the messages on his phone. They were still cuddled up in bed and she groaned pulling him closer to her, not wanting to get up. Napping for just a little bit longer.

"Who is they?" she asked.

"Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. Gates can't make it," he winked at her and a relieved sound left her lips. At least her Captain was not going to be there. That made it all a little better. Not that she didn't like her, but with her boss around she felt the need to pretend that she was okay.

"If you're really not up to it, I can tell them to come another time," he started after a moment probably startled by her lack of communication. The concern was evident in his voice, but also disappointment leaking through his smiling features.

"No, no," she felt the guilt rushing over her. He did so much for her and she was just laying here in a bad mood complaining about everything he did. Reaching out she touched his face saying, "You made all those cupcakes and just look at the living room. It's really sweet of you. And I can handle the guys for a few hours," rolling a little further onto her side she starred into his eyes. She wished she could wipe that look off his face. "And now kiss me," she tried.

With a growing smile – an honest this time – on his face he leaned in, letting his lips graze hers for a moment. Softly capturing her top lip between his she felt the all too familiar heat rising up in the pit of her stomach whenever he touched her. His teeth touching her tender skin.

After he pulled away she felt the sudden loss of his lips on her. Leaning his forehead against hers she breathed in deeply, he did the same. Nose touching, breathing each other in.

"God, I hate that collar," he whispered suddenly, running his fingertips over the supporting material around her neck.

"Tell me about it," the sarcasm in her voice more than obvious, her voice as quite as his just moments before.

"I just want to kiss your neck," this statement came without a warming, his eyes darkened with unfulfilled lust as she inhaled sharply, "I want to run my fingers over your cheek, down your jaw," his fingers were now traveling over her cheekbone, trailing down the front of the collar.

Closing her eyes she let his words consume her. "I want to brush your hair out of the way, and slowly place my lips on your neck. Right here," his fingers brushing over her pulse point, but not being able to touch her skin, "you tilt your head to the side to grant me more access."

She gulped wanting nothing more than to get rid of that thing around her neck and letting him do exactly what he just described.

"You're eyes are closed. And I hear that sound escaping your lips," a heavy breath left her, "Right, that sound. More than a breath but not quite a moan. I love when you do that."

He guided his mouth from her ear to the side placing his lips on her cheek, his hand running through her hair.

She swallowed hard, that man would be the death of her, that she was sure of, "You know," her tone was raspy, voice slightly shaken, "You really can't say such things when you're not able to do what you've just said."

He chuckled. Seriously? He turns her on like that and then he just chuckles? And the only thing she wanted to do more than strangle him was kiss him.

"I promise, as soon as the collar is off. And I mean doctor-approved-off and not just you're taking-a-bath-and-took-it-off-but-still-can't-move-your-neck-off. As soon at it's off I'm doing exactly what I've just said."

Damn that collar.

"I'm going to make you dinner now before the guys come. Chicken soup for my sick lady," his change of subject was sudden as he pressed a short kiss to her nose before getting up.

"I'm not having the flu," she protested not ready for his touches to stop.

"Chicken soup always helps."

"Okay, but I need to take a shower," she said a little quieter. Asking for help again. Great. But she wasn't quite sure how to shower. A bath would be good but she knew once she was in she would never be able to get out of the tub, at least not without a lot of pain. Taking a shower was the only answer.

"Really, Beckett? I only talked about kissing your neck – your beautiful neck – and you need to take a cold shower? Wow, I'm really that good, right?" he actually pretended to be shocked.

"No cold shower, Castle. A shower. I haven't had a proper shower since, well... that morning before I went to work. And even then, I wouldn't call it proper with you in there with me." _But_ a cold shower wouldn't be that bad, after all.

"Let me tell you, you still smell amazing," he stated. Rolling her eyes in return she grabbed the pillow from his side, lightly throwing it in his direction.

"Okay, okay," holding his hands up in surrender he laughed, "Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"No, I think a shower is easier."

"Then a shower it is. Come on, get up," walking back toward the bed he reached out both hands in order to help her.

She let him guide her to the bathroom, hand sitting on the small of her back.

/

"I hate that," she whined as he turned on the water for her. She stood behind him, arms crossed in front of her. He helped her undress and she insisted that she could shower alone. She put up quite a fight. He felt how she slowly lost patience and wondered how long it would take until she wouldn't let him help her anymore.

He knew that she probably could have undressed herself but he couldn't stand seeing her in pain. Being able to take care of her – her letting him take care of her – was more for his benefit than for hers. He knew that she only let him help her the way he did because she knew he needed to. Needed to help her in order to heal himself. She wasn't the only who suffered through that accident.

"I know you do," he said turning back to her as the water had the right temperature. Standing before him she looked smaller than usual. Padding in his direction she reached up to remove the collar.

"Woah," Rick said taking another step forward until he was just a few inches from her.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Castle," she reminded him smirking and he shook his head. Bending down he gently touched his fingers to her hip. Dark blue bruises covered her side, some parts started to get purple already. Just now it occurred to him that he hasn't seen her without clothes since that morning before she was hurt.

"That. Woah. God, Kate, how can you even move ?"

"Looks worse than it is," she said pulling him up to her. Putting on hand on his bicep she smiled that reassuring smile that always had the power to calm him down, "I promise."

"Okay, okay. Let's get you in in the shower then?"

"I can shower on my own," there was a stern tone in her voice and this time it was his turn to smile. How could anyone be that stubborn?

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Right. I'm just in the kitchen. You just need to call and I-"

"Castle," she warned.

"What?"

"Get out of here."

/

She was back on the couch, Mr. Stuffles behind her, supporting her like a pillow. It, he, was actually really comfortable. The shower and the chicken soup she had earlier really worked wonders. Especially the shower. It wasn't easy and a few times she was just seconds away from calling Castle but in the end she managed to get clean on her own. Fresh clothes and even a touch of makeup later and she didn't look and feel like death anymore.

Ryan texted that they were on their way fifteen minutes ago, they could knock on the door every second. Castle took the cupcakes out of the fridge and placed several beers and even champagne on the table.

She reminded him it were just the guys coming over but he didn't want to listen. She ached her eyebrow as he handed her a glass of water.

"What? You're still on meds," he answered shrugging. She kept watching him. "I put lemons in for you," was his final answer for her silent plea to give her a glass of champagne or even coke but he refused to give her anything but water or tea. At least he promised her coffee in the morning.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Swinging the door open he let their friends walk in. It was Lanie who came to her first. Gently pulling her into something that should be a hug. Eying Mr. Stuffles for a second she looked back at Kate. The words written on her face, eyes opened wide.

_Really?_

"You know Castle," she said smiling as Lanie fell down on the couch beside her.

Despite the fact that she didn't want to have any visitors that day – or the next couple of days for that matter – it was a good evening. Castle did most of the talking because honestly, when was he not, and because she didn't really feel up to it.

She knew what he was doing. Trying to cheer her up. Some part of him must have thought that she needed entertainment. Or maybe he was trying to cheer himself up. Making her smile to make him feel better.

She knew she scared him, that he was still worried about her. And she tried everything in her power to make him understand that accidents could happen. And yes, she was hurt and yes, she was really lucky but she was still there. She wasn't going anywhere, not if she had a saying in it. She just hoped that his worry and hear would subdue within a few days. She hated that look on his face when he thought she didn't see him.

It was Ryan who said he had to go home first, his pregnant wife waiting for him or more like the ice cream he promised to pick up on his way home. And with him they all went home, telling her to get well soon.

It was a long day and it didn't feel like she was released from the hospital just today. All she wanted to do for now was sleep. Sleep for days. And then when she woke up she wanted the pain to be gone and the collar so Castle could keep his promises.

/

She fell asleep mere moments after her head hit the pillow. Not that it was wondering him. He saw the exhaustion building up in her the whole evening, hoping that their visitors would finally leave but not wanting to throw them out either.

Maybe he should have invited them a few days later, he thought. But it was nothing he could change now. She promised him that she was fine and while yes, it was a stressful evening on her, he did not need to worry.

Except he did. Because he loved her and he was never good at seeing someone he loved in pain. Not when Alexis learned how to ride a bike and scratched her knee – he made his daughter stay on the sofa for a day and do nothing but watch TV and eat ice cream – and especially not now.

Rolling over he kissed her temple, letting his lips linger for a moment longer. Her hand finding his under the blanket, squeezing his fingers tightly.

"Rick, I'm not going anywhere," it was just a whisper in the dark, her voice drunk with sleep. Right now, it was all he needed to be able to close his eyes; knowing that tomorrow she was still there. Her warm body next to him. Save and alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tell me what you think, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here comes the last chapter! It's short but I rewrote it like three times before I liked it. I hope you do, too. Thanks for all the support and I will keep on writing. I have this one story idea in my head which is going to come, soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

"Do I smell coffee?" she asked with a smile upon her face the moment he entered the bedroom. Her eyes were still closed, her body stripped off the covers. Her shorts exposed her legs and her shirt was ruffled around her hips, the skin of her stomach visible. Her bruises were a purple-greenish color now, slowly getting lighter.

"I made you breakfast," depositing the tray of food on the nightstand he grabbed one of the large pillows. Blinking an eye open at him she slowly sat up giving him the possibility to put the soft material behind her back for support.

"You didn't have to," she said grabbing for the coffee taking a big gulp. He loved coffee but the way she devoured her coffee every morning – or other time throughout the day – amazed him. Scared him even because if it came down to it and she had to decide between him or coffee, she'd chose the black liquid. He was sure of that.

Climbing onto his side of the bed he sipped his coffee in silence while she read the paper.

"You have any plans today?" he asked after a while and she just ached her eyebrows at him. She was five days post car accident. There was no way she was doing anything but staying in bed or on the couch. He knew that. The three days since he picked her up from the hospital have all been the same. Getting up, breakfast, sleeping, eating, sleeping some more, him teasing her, she being cranky and trying to convince him to get some files to work on from the precinct.

"Same old," she started, taking a bite of the pancakes he made her, "I'm just having a doctors appointment later." He knew she saw the worried look on his face because her expression softened as she ran a finger over his cheek, smiling at him. "Just a check up to see if everything is healing alright," she explained and he nodded.

She was already doing better and so was he. The first few days he was in some kind of a haze, constantly being worried about her, afraid to let her out of his view. The reality of her job hit him hard and even thought their lives had been on the line countless times since he met her the fact that he wasn't with her this time and the knowledge that everything could change in the blink of an eye made it hard for him to deal with her injury. It didn't matter how many times she promised him that she was fine.

But the fear he had at first was slowly starting to subdue and he could see it more clearly. Because in the end it was just an accident and even if she wasn't a cop there was always the chance of a car coming out of nowhere. They were living dangerous lives but that's who they were.

He wished that it was less dangerous but what was their story without the obstacles they had to overcome in the first place?

"Castle?" she asked. "Where are you right now?" tapping her fingertips against his temple she chuckled and he couldn't help but laugh with her. The way she sat next to him in his,_ their_, bed. Kate don't-get-too-close-to-me Beckett. Stripped off all layers she hid beneath all that time.

"Nowhere," he pressed a short kiss to her lips, she tasted like coffee, vanilla and maple syrup, "when is your appointment? I'll drive you."

/

She smiled. He promised her to drive her last night but he was writing. She should have known better than to talk to him when he was writing.

"3.30," she stated simply and went back to her breakfast. She was still amazed how easy it was with him. All those years of fighting their feelings. Or more like her fighting him away. All those years she thought they couldn't work out. But now here she was. Letting him make her breakfast in bed, taking care of her when she was sick. And it felt natural. It belonged that way. They belonged that way.

She was happy that all those months ago she came here and most of all, that he let her in. Because in the end she would have understood if he didn't. But he did. For some reason he still believed in her; didn't give up on her. On them.

She didn't know where they were going or what would happen to them eventually. But in that very moment, being next to him, reading the paper, his fingers drawing soft circles on her leg as he read a book was enough. More than enough.

"Hey Rick," she said. All those places her mind was wandering somehow needed to be expressed. The past few days taught her, taught them, that life is short. That maybe next time there is no next time. She knew that before. Of course she did. But some days she was able to see more clearly, understand what life was throwing at her. He turned his attention from his book looking at her expecting.

His blue eyes piercing into her giving her the courage to say what she was about to say. But also making the lump in her throat grow bigger, her heart beat faster. Why was she so nervous? She knew that he knew. They both knew.

"Yeah?" he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

She took a deep breath, her eyes falling to his lips for the split of a second before finding his orbs again. She was sure. A smile broke out on her face. "I love you, you know," she said and the small smile on his face grew into a big grin immediately.

He let the book fall into his lap as he reached out to grab her face gently between his hands, still cautious of her injuries. Capturing her lips he kissed her. Hard. His tongue finding a way into her mouth and she felt him shifting slightly to get more access. She felt his answer in his kiss but after a moment he leaned his forehead against hers. His rapid breaths touching her skin, his fingers burning on her face.

"I love you, too, you know," he mumbled.

"Good," she smiled.

"Good," his voice not more than a breath.

Leaning back against the headboard it took them both a few moments to stop their beating hearts from exploding out of their chests, their breathing to slow down.

Taking the paper that fell from her hands as he grabbed her she continued reading. He did the same with his book.

And just like that, like nothing happened they continued their morning.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please leave a review. Thank you very much.


End file.
